midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Nursery
This shop grows, sells, and cares for plants, typically of the decorative—rather than edible—types. Some products are still highly useful for farmers, such as seeds or fertiliser. ---- Aloe, live plant . . . . . 9ƒ Bamboo, small, live . . . . . 1ƒ5 Bonsai tree, ancient . . . . . 55₲ ::————For our purposes, 'ancient' here means a tree over 300 years old. Bonsai tree, ancient dwarf titan . . . . . 170₲ ::————Even with advanced age, dwarf titan bonsai will not grow over two feet in height, if properly maintained. Bonsai tree, dwarf titan . . . . . 7₲10 ::————These small shrubs greatly resemble the gigantic Titan trees in all but size. Dispite their miniature stature, Dwarf Titan shrubs are as hearty as both their resemblance and name implies. Dwarf Titans are not saplings of Titan trees, nor are they Titans that are somehow cut and kept small as some think, but are instead a separate species of tree. Bonsai tree, standard . . . . . 2₲ ::————Contrary to popular belief, this is not a tree that has somehow been surgically (or magically) dis-embiggened. Bulb . . . . . 1ƒ2 Cactus, garden . . . . . 11ƒ ::————Consisting of a few small cacti and rocks set in a ceramic planter, these are traditional gifts among Oldelands (A.K.A. Barbaric) Goths, and are becoming popular among the latest generation of Decadent Goths. Cactus, large . . . . . 12ƒ Cactus, small . . . . . 7ƒ5 Fertiliser, 10-pound bag . . . . . 2¢ Flower bouquet, extravagant . . . . . 1₲4 ::————For when you want to say, "I think you're really keen," or, "I'm sorry I slept with your sister." Please note that roses are not more expensive than other flowers in Midian. Daisies and lilies are more popular. Flower bouquet, simple . . . . . 7¢ ::————Something nice as a centerpiece for the table Flowers, live, box . . . . . 7ƒ ::————For replanting purposes Fruit tree . . . . . 3₲5 ::————This is a young tree, but ready to bear fruit with the next season. Ground cover, large . . . . . 1₲ ::————Something of a catchall listing, these are the small supplemental plants that adorn a good garden. Ground cover, small . . . . . 4ƒ Mulch, 16-pound bag . . . . . 11ƒ Seeds, flower, specific type . . . . . 5ƒ Seeds, flowers, mixed . . . . . 3ƒ ::————This is a small pouch containing about a hundred seeds. Shade tree, 15-20 foot . . . . . 15₲ Shade tree, 2-4 foot . . . . . 14ƒ ::————It's still young, obviously, but you can carry it home right now. Shrubbery . . . . . 2₲4 ::————Ni! This is a nicely trimmed bit of hedge, about 4 feet high and wide, and about seven feet long. It is ready for replanting. It looks nice and is not too expensive. Sod, 4 foot square . . . . . 8ƒ Thatch . . . . . 2₲4 ::————This is a ten-foot square, six inches deep, and tightly packed. Thatch is the most popular roofing material ("And the thatched roof cottages! Thatched roof cottages!"). Its lighter weight means less lumber is needed. Its flammability is somewhat overrated. Transplanting, per 5 feet of height . . . . . 8₲10 ::————They'll dig it up, move it, and replant it for you, but you have to supply the tree. This is an essential service to add to much of the greenery from this merchant. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex